The Reasons Why
by Libby8980
Summary: Ever wonder why Mist is bad with relationships? Ever wonder anything about the story's The Adventures of Mist? Well, then will eventuly be answered with this! Sorry! Bad summary, I'm tired and its late. Side stories to The Adventures of Mist. GIVE ME REVIEWS AND ILL GIVE YOU CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, i'm back, but I'm not happy cause I wrote a whole authors note and now its GONE! UGH! anyway, what is said in it was basicly, new house is awesome, I get a T.V. and this awesome nexus I'm writing on right now, (a Nexus is a tablet that's just like a computer) I have a great room, great life, the six year old foster kid is leaving today (but he's six so I wont miss him much (yeah, yeah, real heartbreaking. he went in my room without knocking and saw me half naked (did I say he's a boy and I'm a girl?) and then cried about getting grounded because of it. -sigh- but, im also losing the two year old baby. (he's so cute!) anyway, this is the story called '****The Reasons Why'**** and this is the first chapter. full summary:**

**ever wonder why Mist hates Ganondorf (besides killing Link and ruining her kingdom) ever wonder why Mist is bad with relationships? ever wanted a story preview? well, its right here. and more reasons that will be added as the story of Mist goes on. this first story will be a preview. and no names except Link, Ganondorf, and Mist will be mentioned. ok? ok. is in someone that you will not know until the story comes out POV. oh, and this preview is so sad I cried too much. oh, and I will be adding commentary. but only when I really want too.**

- - -'s POV

I knelt down the crying Mist and put my hand on her shoulder. she was crying harder than before. "stop showing weakness." - - - - - - - - says. Mist's hands ball up into fists.

"HE'S NOT SHOWING WEAKNESS YOU BASTARD!" Mist screamed. (show him, Mist!) "he's trying to comfort me! someone who needs it! I understand you had a tough life, like losing most of your brothers to death, but how did they die? peacefully in sleep? most of them, I bet! and I bet you didn't have to watch! well, me mother died from a stab in the heart right in this spot, while a dreadful war of good against evil was going on. then, after the war, the evil side got revenge with my family by capturing my five year old brother, torturing him, then killing him, by a stab in the heart, in the exact place my mother died. and I had to watch this! the suffering of my family! my mothers blood filling the rooms floor! my little brothers blood gushing out of him, his pale face, the face of a poor five year old that did nothing wrong! and now this necromancer is telling me they cant rest in peace BECAUSE OF ME!? cursed to be tortured by sadness forever! this boy is helping me, not showing weakness!" she shouts in - - - - - - - -'s face. she then looks in front of her. I switch my gaze to where she was looking. a woman and a boy was standing in front of Mist.

"lets give her some space." I listen to the order of my master and follow him to another spot in the room, though I could still here what they were saying.

"Mist." the woman ghost rasped. "we could not rest in peace because we needed to tell you some things.

"I'm proud that you have always tried to do what was right, even if it got you in more trouble then before. I'm proud that you accept the challenge of facing Ganondorf in battle for internity. I'm proud got over death and accepted it in time. but I'm the most proud that you are my daughter. that you are brave enough to go to other realms to face evil. I'm proud, and glad, I can walk down the streets with you, and tell everyone, "that's my daughter" and have them look in astonishment. I'm proud that you are my daughter, and no one else. and take care of your daughter for me." she says, pointing to - - - - -. (this is a shock, ok?) - - - - - - - - and I were shocked. but we couldn't focus on that for long, because the boy walked up. (this is the sad part.)

"hi sissy! don't worry, I still love you. I miss you a lot. I miss your funny jokes and your smile. keep smiling and joking, ok? your prettier smiling. and remember, ill be watching you from heaven! I don't blame you for what happened. you tried. they were just too strong. I'm sorry sissy, its all my fault!" the kid started crying. all I could see was Mist looking at him, but I couldn't see her face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of gone out at night! now I cant even hug you! ever! oh, sissy, I really miss you..." he says as he fades away. I silently cry. poor Mist. it must be even worse for her.

"why don't you comfort the girl. she'll need it." my master says. I was surprised. he's not the kind of guy that would say that. he looks at me. my eyes widen at the tear or two going down his cheeks. "why are you staring at me? I had something in my eye." I almost laugh, then rush to Mist, to help her get up. she was crying her eyes out.

**OMG SO SAD! BUT IM NOT CRYING! ITS THE DUST IN THIS HOUSE! **

**Mist: lol lie!**

**me: shut up!**

**oh, can I tell you guys something funny? well, when my brother, my foster brother, and I were watching ****"Rise of the Guardians" **** my real brother would randomly grab the plush toy shark we had and hit my hand with it, saying " sharknado eats your hand cause that's what sharknados DOOOOOOOOO! and he's 14. and he's doing it during a totally different movie, that has no sharks in it. -sigh- my brothers crazy! wait- OWWWWWW! Nathan just hit me with a blue ball saying, "water from a sharknado hits your head cause that what water from sharknados DOOOOOO! ugh. Mist!**

**Mist: yeah?**

**Me: destroy him.**

**Nathan (my brother): Murdering is a bad thing, Liz.**

**Mist: fine then. ill shoot you to the other end of the yard with a light titan light beam!**

**Me: good enough.**

**Nathan: ANGER ISSUES!**

**ME: SHUT UP!**

**(Nathan quickly leaves, with Mist following.)**

**boo yah! BYEEEEEEEE**

**COOKIES AND PIES! (I can do cookies again cause this is not microsoft word.**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#)**

**and...**

**words probably from my father. I don't know who wrote it, but there are some good mottos in this. **

I want to encourage people not discourage them.

I want to support people to be their best not show them their worst.

I want to see the potential in people not see their lacking.

I want to support people's passions not turn down their dreams.

I want to give people a chance when others say they lack the skills.

I want to push people forward not hold them back.

I want to mentor people not show they are not ready.

I want to give opportunities to people that no other would give.

I want to inspire people to change not demand they follow rules.

I want to lift up people who are down not kick them.

I want people to go forward not have their face looking down.

I want people to live life not be condemned by sin and death.

I want people to lead not to follow.

I want to take risks with people not secure what we have left.

I want to love the unlovable people not hate the different.

I want to help people not do programs/events/activities.

I want people to make a difference…

**nice motto.**

**sorry, cant do reviews, right know I have no Internet. (I mean when I wrote it)**

**well, schools coming up for me on Tuesday! but it might already be here by the time I get to post this. anyway, real bye! **

**(also, yeah! 1350 words!)**

**just noticed the authors note is bigger than the story. WEIRD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**uh, hi! this next chapter is um... the first and second reason! you'll see what that means later on.**

**now, I think ill post this to my profile:**

**things parents should know:**

**1:when a child says she wants to alone, that's when they need you the most.**

**if they shout, LEAVE ME ALONE! it means they need to talk to you in private. with the door closed. **

**am I right? anyone agree? k, I know, you might not agree, but its true!**

**now, this part has a reference to chapter one. just remember, no one but Hyrule knows about Mist's brother and her mother. Link doesn't even know.**

**anyway, on to the story! yeah!**

REASON NUMBER ONE: the reason why Mist hates Ganondorf.

3rd person.

LOCATION: Main Guild room.

SCENE: Ganondorf just showed up at the guild hall for the 100th time, and sees Mist's annoyed face.

"awww, what a cute face. what did I even do to you to make you mad, Mist? I thought we were friends! Ganondorf says, giving the worst puppy dog face ever, I mean EVER, just to get Mist mad. well, it worked.

"YOU'VE DONE ALOT YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE KILLED SO MANY OF MY KINGDOM, DISTROYED MY KINGDOM TOO MANY TIMES TO COUNT, YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY POOR MOTHER, WHO WAS TRYING TO TREAT ALL THE WOUNDED MEN, EVEN SOME OF THE ONES THAT YOU BLACK MAILED. KILLED MY BROTHER, WHO WAS ONLY FIVE AND NOT EVEN BORN UNTIL AFTER THE WAR. BUT NOT BEFORE TORCHERING THE POOR KID! YOUR A SICK, LITTLE BASTARD, WHO DOESNT KNOW HOW TO DIE. WHY DONT YOU GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND ANNOY SOMEONE WHO DISERVERS IT!" Mist screams at the top of her lungs. she "high fives" Ganondorf in the face. with a chair. (grumpy cat reference! its a picture of grumpy cat saying, 'some people deserve a high five. in the face. with a chair. END OF EXPLONATION) Ganondorf flies through the room, a look of confusion plastered on his face. he had never seen Mist on this bad of a rage. and the guild members, being the people who know her the most, were cowering in fear in a corner. (LOL IMAGINE THEM COWERING IN FEAR IN A CORNER. LOL) Mist slams a portal starter on the ground, then picks Ganondorf up, shouts, " I DONT HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU! GO AWAY TO WHERE YOU LIVE OF SOMETHING!" then tosses Ganondorf into a portal. she stands there, gazing at where the portal was. Natsu, being the bluntest person in the room, casualy walks up to Mist.

"what was that?" he says. he clearly was the bluntest person in the room. bad move, Natsu.

"shut up, flame head. cant you see that was the dumbest thing to do in the world? I know your dumb, but come on?" she says, walking away to her room.

**DONE! SORRY STILL NO INTERNET SO NO REVIEWS! ;( BUT, I HAVE TO GO. I WANT TO WRITE A CHAPTER OF ****The Return.**** k? bye! **

**COOKIES AND PIES!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#)**


	3. Chapter 3-ANOTHER SAD CHAPTER? (

**Hi. how are you? good? good. well, guess what. IM TYPING! I'm sorry its not The Adventure's of Mist, I still cant find my notebook. but this is good too, right? anyway, on to the story! oh, and Korrin is pronounced core-in. **

The reason: the story on Mist's brother.

Normal POV

ever since Mist mentioned a dead brother, the guilds been on the edge. she's always herself, but the guild suspects that it wouldn't last long. it was finally revealed at another battle, but not with Ganondorf.

_flashback_

_"you and all your friends will die! JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER!" the word echoed through the room. no shout of anger appeared from Mist, like they expected. she did the exact thing they didn't expect. she slashed her sword, knocked the guy out with her fist, and walked away. the guild stared in surprise. she just walked toward the guild silently. like a robot. not one curse, not one comment. not. one. word._

_flashback end._

"what are you staring at?" Mist asked a random person. that person was pondering about the fight. it was a good this he was staring at a painting.

"oh, j-just that painting over there." she looks at him in suspicion.

"ok, then..." she walks away, knowing fully what he was really thinking about.

Mist's POV

I was writing in my diary, telling my story just in case the guild needs to know everything fast. and I couldn't just stand there trying to tell them every thing. but, today was the day I wrote about my brother. I thought on what to put.

_flashback_

_"mamma, he's so cute!" the 18 year old me shouts. I loved the little baby so much. it was cute, cuddly, and brave, just like a certain someone I might have a crush on. I hold the baby in my arms. I vowed to take care of it and treat it like a prince._

_and that's when I started being very kind to children and rude to anyone else. because I was being a child myself and claiming children are better than adults._

_"MAMMA!" my little 4 year old brother screamed. my mother lay almost dead, with Korrin by her side. "mom..." I whispered, before holding Korrin. "I'm so sorry Mom." I whispered. and with her dieing breath, she whispered something very important into my ear. _

_"protect... Korrin... until you cant anymore... and let the memories of me live on... to the days you die..."_

_"I promise."_

_but sadly, I will never fulfill those words. never bring truth to my promise._

_"can I please play practice with you today?" my little 6 year old brother begs. him and I had a great bond then. I cared for him too much. I wouldn't dare curse because he asked me to. I would never treat kids badly but always kidded with them, just for him. I never would kill, because he told me not to. and I would never lie to him or say, "its big boy stuff. you don't need to know." so, I knew exactly what to say then._

_"id love to!"_

_but that was my biggest mistake. we swordplayed, we did archery, everything he needed to know, we did it. then it was time for a break. ''ill be back in a sec, Korrin!" _

_"ok!" I left the room. when I came back with surprise cookies, he was no where to be seen. and then I was hit in the head with something and blacked out._

_I woke up to see Korrin chained up to two poles, and was horribly beaten. we were in Hyrule Field. but it looked familiar. it was the place Mamma died!_

_"KORRIN! ARE YOU OK?" I screamed to him. a strong man was holding me down. and another was carrying a sword near Korrin. "KORRIN NO!" I scream. he smiles as I try to get out of the mans arms. the closer the man gets to Korrin, the harder I try._

_"KORRIN! YOUR NOT SUPOSED TO DIE! IM SUPOSED TO PROTECT YOU! PLEASE! NO!" I shout, but in vain. the sword goes strait through his chest. "NOOOOO!" the man releases me. I run to Korrin with all my might. "I'm so sorry... I failed mom..." I take out the sword and hug him. he whispers in my ear, _

_"I love you sissy. we'll meet in heaven, when you visit dad...let... my...legend...live...on..." no. no no no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO! "KORRIN!" I scream, tears in my eyes, all hope left. he was my anchor. my hope. my life. my only reason to live. my favourite person in the world. I loved him more than Link. more than My mom. more than my dad. he was like my child, and my heart broke into peices the minute he fell. hell fell that day. I distinctively remember one thing. my powers awoken only for 5 minutes that day. I was on full rage. "I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL YOU BASTARDS!" I remember distroying everything in my path._

my brothers death gave me my non stop cursing.

my brothers death gave me my ultra kindness to Children, because they all remind me of him.

my brothers death gave me purpose, for because of my rage, the goddesses told me of my immortality and my strength, and my duty to defeat Ganondorf every time he came back.

he gave me courage, and endurance.

my brothers death gave me every thing I have now.

but, because of my love for him, I would never regret bringing him back.

I finished the writing with a _sincerely, Mist. _I got up and went to the guild. I had a feeling Link explained it to them. but he didn't mention my feelings. my hate. my sorrow. but I didn't want to show that just yet.


	4. Chapter 4- ah, love a beautiful thing

**Hey guys! this is another sad chapter, but, its going to be how Mist and Link realized that- well, they loved each other.**

**Also, best read with Fairy Tail- sad songs, (YouTube)**

**WARNING: has undiscritpive scenes of torture. (because I personally hate very discrivted gore. and that's why I like fairy tail. scratches, but no blood!)**

Mist's POV

"My princess, this is the person you are arranged to." I sighed. I was in the throne room, sitting on my fathers chair. arranged marriages. horrible way to live.

"My princess, I am Nezri. it is an honor to meet you in person, Princess of Destiny." I sigh. I look at him in regret. why did I agree to this?

_because your trying to not think of Link._

no. he has a girlfriend, and he probably doesn't love me.

_but yet..._

I cant forget his smile in the morning, his jokes in the day, and his frown in the night.

"please, call me Zelda." he nods. "well, why don't we get to know each other?"

_time skip: that night_

it was time to sleep. I didn't want to, for we had to share a room. Nezri was kind enough. so I got prepared to tell him something important that night. I prepare myself as he walks into the room.

" I need to tell you something." he cocks his head in question. " I would like to be independent, and I need to tell you that I'm not just some weak little girl." his smile becomes crooked. _huh?_

"uh, Nezri-"

"SHUT UP! IF YOU DONT BECOME MY SLAVE, YOU'LL REGRET IT!" I sat in shock. what happened to him? but I knew what I was going to answer, no matter what.

"no. I am no slave." his face becomes crooked.

"FINE THEN! PREPARE TO FALL!" he drags out a whip.

_what's wrong with him?_

I look at him in horror. the whip hits me. then again. and again. and again. then I feel something wet appear in my eyes, making it that I couldn't see.

_is this... blood?_

I know full well what blood looked like. I saw it in my soldiers. my mother.

_Link._

I try to get away. but he just grabs me and stuffs me into a bag. I try screaming, by then I would run out of air. I was too weak to move. I hear Nezri say something about cow, then I feel a cold blast.

_don't tell me he's going to leave me here to die?_

he pulls me out of the bag. he continues with his whip, then cuts the remaining clothing I have on. I here a crunching sound. he's gone.

_I'm going to die in the cold, alone._

_the worst fate in my book._

wait! what about Yeta and Yeto?

"help me..." was all I managed.

_no..._

then the world turned black as my existence fades.

_I'm going... to die..._

and then my thoughts go blank.

Links POV

I was racing Yeto, planning on spending that night at his mansion, when I crashed into something long and red, so I dicided to see what it was. when I inspected it I found that it was...

"YETO!" Yeto came rushing toward me.

"yes?" he then sees the body. he turns it around onto its front side, so we found out it was naked, a girl, and-

_no. no no no no no. it cant be..._

"Zelda..." then the girl awoke, and I could see those big blue eyes, that were filled wit red and tears. I almost stepped back, seeing that it was definitely her. "No... YETO! HURRY! WE NEED TO GET HER TO MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Yeto picks Zelda up hurriedly, and speeds toward the mountain on the sled, faster then his speed during the race. as we were speeding toward the mansion, I felt something all to familiar come to my eyes.

_what happened! why was she in the middle of the path?_

time skip: at the house

we made it in time. Yeta cradled her and said to get medicine and water- cold and hot. Yeto ran to get the medicine, and I got the water. by the time I got back, Yeto was back, and Zelda was fully awake. I walked up to the bed.

"we will give you time to selves." (sorry if I didn't do their speech right) Yeto and Yeta leave the room, leaving me and Zelda alone.

"what... what happened?" I ask her, the wetness back in my eyes. she smiles, and sits up, moving to the other side of the bed, patting the place she was sitting on. I sat on the bed. she instantly hugs me, more of a tackle, actually. "huh?"

"thank you... for everything..." and she fell asleep in my arms.

time skip: the middle of the night

I woke up to screaming. I look around the room.

_Zelda's room. _

I fell asleep in her room, I guess. I look over to Zelda. I instantly panic, for she was screaming and thrashing around. I grab her, trying to stop her, but it only makes her thrash harder. "Zelda... Zelda! ZELDA!" I practicly scream at her. she stops thrashing and grips my arms tight. I pull her into a hug, and watch as her breathing changes. she instantly pulls away and jumps out of the bed.

"sorry if I screamed! ill go to another-"

"its fine. that happened?" she looks down.

" I don't want t-"

"TELL ME! I-I need to know..." _so I can protect you, _he added in his mind. she sighs and walks to the window.

" I was getting married- arranged, and the man I was marrying wanted me to be helpless. I said no, so his emotions flipped and he attacked me. soon after, he carried me into the snow and left me to die." she turns to me, water pouring. I cursed under my breath.

_I cant believe I let that happen._

"Zelda... I'm so sorry... I should've-"

"you couldn't of done anything! its not your fault! I just..." she breaks into a crying fit. I walk all th way her, hugging her close to my chest.

"I love you..." I stop. what did she say?

"w-" her lips were right on mine. she pulled away before I could react, and stared at the moon. I move closer to the window. "pretty, right? the stars twinkle- like your eyes." she turns to me in surprise.

"r-really?" she was blushing from something, I bet the kiss. "I-" she hestitated.

_this is your chance. tell her._

I don't even have enough courage for this, and I have the triforce of Courage! I look her in the eye.

_come on. do it._

I could feel her ragged breath. "I, uh... well... I..." I grab her. and that moment, was my resolution.

_I did it._

_I... I love her..._

_**love... it will tear you, break you, hurt you, and make you cry.**_

_**but it will also mend you, heal you, and make you feel complete.**_

_**-Mist**_

Zelda's POV

I was running to the castle. I saw my subjects. I felt their sorrows. their tears. because they thought their queen was dead. then I saw him. fake crying. Link tried to hold me back, but I pushed him aside. "I'm sorry, this is something I have to do myself."

I ran onto the stage, greeted with a fake,

"MY LOVE! how?" and my subjects cries of shock. I punch Nezri.

"YOU! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! YOU LITTLE LIAR! I MIGHT'VE FORGAVEN YOU, BUT YOU JUST HURT MY PEOPLE WHEN THEY DIDNT HAVE TO BE HURT. YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH! YOU HURT MY PEOPLE, YOU HURT ME!" I rapidly throw punches. he smashes me aside.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRA- uh oh." the people were swarming, angry that he somehow hurt their queen. Link was in the crowd. everyone was so angry, no one noticed him. tears fell down my cheeks.

"my people..." some of my subjects turn to my in concern. real concern.

"are you alright?"

"let me get you ice and herbs." I smile. I really know some great people.

_**The world will be fine only if you believe it.**_

_**Power can only be found if you need it for good.**_

_**True courage will be found only when you truly want it.**_

_**And wisdom is only earned when you make a mistake.**_

_**Kindness can be accepted only when you are kind yourself.**_

_**Endurance can only be received when you have gone through a lot in your life.**_

_**I have learned this, and I have gotten**_

_**Power, to save my friends with.**_

_**Courage, to defeat any problem to come my way.**_

_**wisdom, to think of my actions.**_

_**Kindness, has gotten me three kids to take care of.**_

_**Endurance, to survive the pain I will most likely face.**_

_**These five things are the things you need**_

_**To become a true**_

_**Survivor.**_

_**-Mist, queen of the Survivor's.**_

**How was that, guys? Like the quotes? I do! Ill include them in each future chapter.**

**Now, ill do review responces later. Bye!**

**Cookies and pies!**

**(::)(::)(::)(#)(#)(#)**


End file.
